


Mistakenly Cursed

by stay032518



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I made Minho looked like fool, M/M, Mentioned Changbin - Freeform, Mentioned Seungmin, Short Story, Witch AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay032518/pseuds/stay032518
Summary: While Jisung was doing his homework, a blue-eyed orange tabby cat came and sat unto his window.





	Mistakenly Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. It's my first time posting a story here. I made this because my teacher asked us to write a short story, but I got inspired by Minsung, somehow. So, yeah, I hope you enjoy it.

  
Once, there was a young boy named Jisung. His parents are allergic to cats, but he isn't. One day, while he was doing his homework, a blue-eyed orange tabby cat came and sat unto his window, making quite a noise to make him flinch.

"Gosh! You scared me." He murmured. Then, he heard a tiny voice, apologizing to him. He flinched a little since he was the only person around. His eyes laid on the cat and starts chanting in his head that 'it wasn't the cat.'

"You seem scared, are you okay?" the tiny voice asked. Jisung turned to the cat and gathered some courage to approach it. "Wait, you can hear me?" Jisung nodded.

"Finally, the person I've been looking for. Hey, can you help me?" The cat came down from the window to Jisung's bed and sat there quietly. Jisung, on the other hand, was confused of what's happening. He got questions from his head like, 'Why can I talk to the cat?', 'Why am I the one who he was looking for?', and 'Why are cats talking?'

"I can sense that you are confused of what's happening right now. So, yeah, I apologize for being rude and not tell you why do you need to help me.

"I'll tell you why, but first, can I ask you a question?"

"What question?"

"Are you scared?" the cat said while tilting his head.

"I uh...No, I'm just surprised. Please go on."

"Are you sure?" Jisung's heart melt at the scene he was seeing. The cat kept tilting his head to show concern. His eyes were full of worry for the young boy.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that. So, let me introduce myself first. I'm Minho, I'm 21 years old and I'm a real human, like you"

"Really? Oh! I should also introduce myself. I'm Jisung. If you were a real human, then how come you are in a form of a cat?"

"I was getting to that part." Minho continued to tell him about what happened to him. Minho said that he was walking down a street near his block and saw two young woman fighting while riding a broom (probably a witch). He also said that he was hit by a strange light and when he opened his eyes, he turned into a cat. One of the young women came to him and apologizes.

He didn't know what was happening so he can't complain. The witch notices this and said,

"Poor boy, you must not know what is going on, don't you? You just have been mistakenly cursed."

The cat, that was once a boy, was surprised.

"The lady said that she can't cure the curse. Only one thing can cure it, but first, I need to find one person that can understand me. And finally, I found you."

The last sentence made Jisung's heart jumped. Well, because he has a soft spot for cats but can't interact with one because of his parents.

"Well, if you have found what you were looking for, what is the cure?" Jisung asked.

"I don't know. But I think she mentioned about meeting her after I met you." Minho stated.

"Well, then let's go." Minho showed a concerned face. "Is that fine with your parents? I don't want your parents to worry for you."

"It's fine. I'll just text them that I will be staying at Changbin because of our group project. Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He said while packing some stuff like a hoodie, some foods, and many more.

Minho felt hesitant, when at the first place, he asked for Jisung's help. But now he regrets it. 'Nothing bad will happen right?' He thought. Minho can't do anything but follow Jisung out of his house.

"Now, where do you live?"

"What? Why would you ask where I live?" Minho seems flustered. "Because that's the last place where you saw the witches, right?"

"Witches? What are those? Can I eat it?"

"They are the women who were fighting. And no, you can't eat them." Minho was a bit disappointed. 'He must be hungry.'

"Here, eat this." He hands Minho an orange. "Is it because of my orange fur that you gave me an orange?"

"What? No, of course not. It is because it's my favorite food."

"Oh, I thought you were discriminating me." They both laughed at themselves. "Hey, can you remember what that witch looks like?" Jisung asked, while holding Minho in his arms.

"Well, she had a shoulder-length hair, quite chubby cheeks and chic-looking eyes."

"Is that so? Then, we need to find her as soon as possible to get your curse cured." Minho just nod at him.

After a while, they finally started their journey. When they got to Minho's block, they try to ask everyone if they saw the young lady. After 30 minutes of asking, one person finally answered them and led them to the witch.

"That's where she lives." Seungmin pointed at the house. "Thank you for helping us, Seungmin."

"No problem. I'll go now. Bye." Seungmin waved at them, so they do.

"Let's go inside." Jisung stated. What they saw inside the witch's house were not like your typical witch house like full of potions, cauldrons, and kind of gloomy room, but an elegant room with vintage furnitures and flowers all over.

"Who is it? Oh! You're the poor boy. You already saw the one who can understand you?" The cat nodded.

"Good, then can I ask you a question?" The witch pointed at Jisung.

"Me? Uhm...yes, of course."

"Do you have fun with him going here?"

'Huh? What kind of question is that?' Jisung thought. Now that he thinks of it, he was just doing his homework, very bored and tired. That's when Minho showed up. And to be honest, he quite enjoy it.

"Well, yeah, I think"

"You just think? I had fun" Jisung turned around to see Minho changed back into human. He looks so ethereal. He has brown hair, cat-like innocent eyes... Honestly, Jisung can't describe his beauty.

"I-I h-had f-fun" Jisung cheeks became warm as Minho smiled at his comment. He tried to look away, but then, he wakes up.

"It was all a dream?!" Jisung sighed. He checks the time at his phone and it's already 7 in the morning.

*ding dong*

Who could that be? Jisung came down to eat breakfast.

"Jisung! Come here." Jisung's mom called. "Our new neighbors are here."

Due to his drowsiness, he came to his mother lazily to greet the new neighbor.

"Hi there, I'm Minho and I'm your new neighbor. Nice to meet you." Jisung's eyes grew big.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Thank you for reading this. Hope you like it.


End file.
